Fixing The Break
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: Sally wants to make a dress for the Monster Mash, a yearly celebration, but she just can't think straight so her friend Seph decides to help with not only that, but something a bit more serious.


Fixing The Break

The Monster Mash was coming soon and Sally had nothing to wear. What is the Monster Mash you say? It's the best party to ever take place in Halloween Town! It happens every year, a few days after Halloween, and it's the only time monsters from other dimensions are allowed into Halloween Town. It also ends with a wonderful dance. The dance, Sally hadn't been to the dance since, since the breakup. She sighed as she tried making a new dress for the dance. She glanced at it, "No," she said and took it out and threw it on the fabric pile that kept getting larger. She was about to give up and just not go, when a knock came at her door.

"Sally, you have a visitor." said Dr. Fink. The door opened to reveal a devil standing near the shadows.

"Seph!" Sally yelled and went to hug her.

Seph hugged back, "It's great to see you Sally. How are things?" She flicked her tail signaling for Fink to close the door.

"All right." he said and went away.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Seph asked glancing at the pile of half made dresses. "Looks like you're pretty busy." She flew over and picked up the one on top.

"I've been thinking about, and I decided that I probably shouldn't." the rag doll said and sat down on her bed.

"Let me guess." the devil said floating over her "Jack?" She visibly saw Sally stiffen. "Sal, you have to get over this break-"

"But it was meant to be!" Sally yelled jumping up.

"You didn't let me finish." Seph said holding up her paw "Or, we could make him see how wrong he was."

"What?" Seph got a dangerous, devious look in her eyes.

"I could help you make a dress that will make Jack realize he never should've broken your heart."

Sally tilted her head, "You can sew? And I mean actually sew, I don't mean you can use your magic." Seph nodded. "Oh, okay sorry. Well I guess you could help. But what about your dress?"

"I already made it." Seph said dismissing it with her claw.

"You made it?"

"Yes, let me show you." she was about to snap her fingers, but Sally stopped her.

"No that's quite alright." she was scared it was going to be something so chaotic she couldn't stand it.

"Oh, okay. Then lets get started." She swooped down and grabbed a bunch of half made dresses. "What are your measurements."

Then they got started. Seph made her sewing machine appear, as well as her supplies designed for her appendages. She took Sally's measurements and started a sketch. She showed it to Sally and she approved of it. They chose colors and accessories. When the time came for the Monster Mash Seph went home to change and they were to meet at the dance.

The day was fantastic, there were many old and new faces. Jersey Devil was there with his family. The Chubracabra was gorging himself at the buffet as usual. There was even a Flying Purple People Eater. Sally saw Seph's parents, but she didn't see the devil in question. While everyone waited for the sun to set and the dance to begin Sally could see some monsters getting last minute dance partners.

When the sun did set Sally saw Jack. Jack made his little speech on how Halloween was and how we could improve it, then the first song of the night played and everyone danced with their respective partners.

Jack was enjoying his self, sitting near the back with a cup of blood punch. Not real blood but a pretty good substitute. He scanned the crowd of monsters not really looking for anyone in particular, but he stopped when he saw a patch of red hair talking to someone with a gray tail. The monster with the tail was Seph, but he couldn't see who the other one was.

"Oh come on Sally." Seph said over the crowd. "He is right over there. Go over and confront him." She pointed in Jack's direction.

"Firstly, I will not confront him." Sally said "Secondly, that is a wonderful dress."

Seph's dress was gray from the waist up and brown from the waist down. She had a black belt that had orange swirly patterns on it. The dress also had white patterns below the waist and a low back line for her wings. It was sleeveless and came with red flats. The dress itself hugged onto Seph's figure and loosened up at her legs so she could walk. She had on a necklace that had a picture of yin and yang hanging from it. "Thanks, your dress turned out great too. But at least let him see you."

"Fine, but your coming with me." and the rag doll grabbed Seph's wrist and dragged her to the edge of the crowd where Jack was a few meters away. They began to slowly dance, but then began jumping when a bass song came on.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?" Sally shook her head and kept dance/jumping. Seph laughed and walked over to the buffet, where she saw the after math of Chubracabra. She shook her head and grabbed herself a cup of punch, then she heard her name and turned to see Jack. "Oh hello Jack"

"Who is that you came with?" he glanced over but he couldn't turn back to Seph.

"Like you can't tell." she said ruefully. She turned around, leaned against the table, and took a sip of her drink. He just kept staring at Sally. Seph really wanted to take her drink and pour it all over his big, empty skull. "That," she said pointing towards Sally, "is Sally."

Jack did a double take, that was Sally? He couldn't believe it, she looked beautiful. He tried to look away, but he couldn't and that dress definitely wasn't helping. It was a midnight blue dress with silver swirls along her bodice. It fit her figure so perfectly, she had a figure! It went down to her knees and twirled when ever she spun. Her hair was down in a beautiful braid that had strange orange flowers, and he swore they looked exactly like pumpkins. Her makeup was done expertly and she wore amazing jewelry. She had a necklace that had a pumpkin carved out of lapis lazuli, black earrings that had orange swirls that were hypnotic, and white flats.

"You could go talk to her." Seph said interrupting his thoughts, he forgot she was there.

"I don't know." Just then a slow song began to play and everyone paired up.

A young werewolf came up to Seph and asked to dance. She agreed and looked back a Jack before she was whisked away "Talk to her"

Jack got up and began walking towards Sally, who had just turned down a dance with Harry. She was going to sit down and wasn't paying attention to anything, or anybody. Just as she was about to turn around when she ran into the chest of a certain skeleton. "Jack" she squeaked and he smiled.

"Yes, Sally." he purred. "Care to dance?" he held out his hand.

She slowly took it, and when she did he pulled her closer. She hugged him and they began their dance.

When the song was over, Jack ended the dance with a dip. They were about to kiss when they heard clapping. They looked around and saw that every monster was watching them. Sally blushed and Jack pulled her up. Sally then decided she might as well play with him, the night was still young. When he pulled her up she used that momentum to kiss his cheek. Then while he was stunned she sauntered away, swaying her hips. He smirked and walked after her, then he picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

All the while, the one who started the clapping, Seph was sitting with Bane, the young werewolf, and said to him "Love is beautiful, no?" he agreed and laughed.


End file.
